Urban Legends
by Asuka 'icha' Soryuu
Summary: Naruto seorang gadis yang paranoid akan hal mistis, sakura menceritakan sebuah Urban Legends padanya. Tapi apa yang terjadi kalau yang diceritakan sakura terjadi pada naruto? / warn : AU, Fem!Naru, horror kurang greget, gaje


ketemu lagi bersama asuka nih, masih di fandom Naruto.

kali ini asuka mau coba bikin fic horror nih, semoga readers berkenan membaca.

Urban Legends

by. Asuka Indri Soryuu

disclaimer : milik Masashi Kishimoto.

genre : horror

Warning ! : Fem!Naru, AU, Typo(s), ide cerita diambil dari film, gaje, dan keburukan lain dari seorang author pemula.

.

.

.

Disebuah kota bernama Konoha, lebih tepatnya diarea kantin di universitas konoha, ada empat orang gadis yang sedang berkumpul. Mereka adalah teman sekampus yang sedang berbincang mengenai banyak hal, mulai dari fashion, sinetron, bahkan cinta. Tetapi satu diantara mereka sepertinya tidak ikut bergabung dalam kegiatan tersebut. Gadis bersurai emas panjang itu selalu berkutat dengan laptopnya dan membuat temannya yang berambut pink mulai jengkel.

"bisakah kamu berhenti dari kegiatanmu itu naruto?" ujar sakura.

"hm?" sahut naruto seraya menaikkan alisnya tanpa melepas tatapannya dari layar laptop.

"iya naruto, memangnya apa sih yang kamu kerjakan?" ujar ino.

"haa~" naruto menghela nafas dan menatap ketiga temannya. "ini tugas dari dosenku, harus diserahkan besok."

"tugas sih tugas, tapi kan ada kalanya kita istirahat sejenak." gumam tenten.

"iyasih, tapi~"

"sudahlah naruto, aku punya cerita bagus nih." ujar sakura.

"cerita?" naruto menatap sakura sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"iya, cerita Urban Legends."

"tidak, tidak, sakura kamu tau kan aku tak suka mendengar cerita horror." naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"eh, tapi kudengar cerita ini sungguh terjadi! temanku yang di Suna menceritakannya padaku kemarin, dia bilang ini benar terjadi disana." ujar sakura dengan tatapan serius.

"ah yang benar sakura? coba ceritakan!" ino antusias mendengar penuturan sakura.

"ino!"

"tenang naru, ini kan hanya urban legends, pasti hanya hoax." ino menepuk bahu naruto.

"baiklah, ceritanya singkat sih, begini~" sakura menghela nafas sementara naruto kembali menatap layar laptopnya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan.

"temanku Temari, yang tinggal disuna mengatakan bahwa ada kecelakaan disana, sebuah mobil terperosok kedalam jurang dan menewaskan semua penumpangnya!"

ino dan tenten terlihat serius dengan cerita sakura sementara naruto menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan dan memejamkan matanya.

"lalu?" ujar ino.

"ada rumor yang beredar kalau itu bukan kecelakaan biasa." ujar sakura.

"sabotase maksudmu?" sahut tenten.

"bukan, ada yang mengatakan bahwa sebelum mobil itu masuk jurang, ada sebuah mobil dibelakang mobil itu dan terus menembakkan lampu sorot kearah mobil hingga akhirnya membuat pengemudi mobil itu hilang kendali dan jatuh ke jurang."

"oh, aku pernah dengar cerita ini." ujar tenten seraya meminum tehnya.

"aku belum pernah dengar, kamu pernah naruto?" ujar ino.

"tidak! aku tak mau dengar!" naruto menggelenkan kepalanya.

"lanjutkan sakura." gumam ino.

"iya, yang kudengar sih begitu. Tapi ya itu kan cuma rumor belaka." sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"cuma itu saja?" ujar ino kecewa. "tidak seram ah."

"ah lihat, sudah jam 3." tenten melihat arlojinya. "aku duluan ya, neji pasti sudah menungguku, aku duluan ya."

Tenten beranjak dari duduknya dan kemudian meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

"iya, aku juga sudah ada janji dengan shikamaru." sahut ino.

"bagamana denganmu naruto?" sakura menatap naruto.

"ba-bagaimana apanya?" naruto tergagap karena masih takut dengan cerita sakura.

"kamu mau pulang bersamaku, atau sasuke sudah menjemputmu?"

"ah, aku bawa mobil sendiri kok sakura, lagipula aku mau ke perpustakaan, tugasku belum selesai." naruto menutup laptopnya.

"yasudah kalau begitu kami duluan ya." gumam ino.

"iya, hati-hati ya." ujar naruto sambil memasukkan laptopnya kedalam tas.

Mereka bertiga berpisah, sakura dan ino menuju gerbang sementara naruto menuju perpustakaan.

"aku masih butuh koneksi Wi-Fi kampus untuk menyelesaikan tugasku." gumam naruto.

naruto melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju perpustakaan yang letaknya berada dibelakang kampus, hingga akhirnya ia sampai dan langsung mencari kursi kosong untuk memulai aktivitasnya.

suasana diperpustakaan tidaklah ramai, hanya ada beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. karena memang yang mengunjungi tempat ini tidaklah banyak, ditambah lagi hari sudah menjelang sore.

naruto menempatkan dirinya dikursi paling ujung, membuka laptopnya dan mengusap kedua tangannya.

"baiklah! tugas ini harus selesai hari ini juga-ttebayo!" ujarnya.

naruto mulai menekan tiap tombol keyboard dengan jarinya hingga tak terasa hari mulai gelap.

"fuh~ akhirnya selesai!" naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya dan merenggangkan otot punggungnya.

ia menatap arloji orange ditangan kirinya dan kemudian menatap sekeliling.

"sudah jam 8 malam, pantas saja sepi!"

naruto menutup laptopnya dan memasukannya kedalam tas.

sring, tiba-tiba hawa dingin menerpa lehernya dan membuatnya merinding. ia menoleh kebelakang dan kembali menatap sekitarnya. 'tidak ada orang!' batinnya.

"ehm, perasaanku kok jadi tidak enak." ujarnya. "sebaiknya aku bergegas."

naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan. ia berjalan cepat menuju tempat parkir dimana mobilnya berada.

karena lokasinya cukup jauh dan suasana kampus yang sepi membuat naruto semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"tumben, yang mengambil kelas malam kok sedikit." ujarnya seraya menatap sekelilingnya.

setengah perjalanannya menuju area parkir, ia kembali merasakan hawa dingin dilehernya dan membuatnya tak nyaman.

diraihnya ponsel yang berada disaku celana, dan menekan tombol call pada kontak bernama 'sasu-teme'.

"ayo sasuke, angkat telfonnya!" gumam naruto tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

perasaannya makin tidak enak, serasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. jantungnya mulai berdegup cepat dan nafasnya mulai memburu. ponselnya kembali ia masukkan kesaku celana karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari kekasihnya.

akhirnya naruto sampai didepan mobilnya, namun perasaannya masih tidak enak, ia merasa seseorang mengikutinya semenjak keluar dari perpustakaan.

Kakinya mulai gemetar dan keringat dingin sudah mengalir dari pelipis melewati pipinya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas masuk.

"fuh~, tenang naruto, jangan paranoid, takkan terjadi apa-apa!" gumamnya.

Naruto menyalakan mesinnya dan keluar dari area kampus, jarak antara kampus dengan rumahnya memang cukup jauh, ditambah lagi hari sudah gelap. Salahkan dirinya karena menolak untuk dijemput oleh sang kekasih.

ia melihat spion mobilnya dan menatap refleksi sebuah mobil dibelakangnya. Perasaannya kembali gusar, tangannya mulai berkeringat, sifatnya yang penakut akan hal yang berbau mistis membuatnya terus terpikir akan cerita sakura.

BLITZ! mobil dibelakangnya menembakkan lampu sorot kearah naruto.

"ah!" naruto terkejut. "kenapa dengan orang itu?!"

BLITZ! BLITZZ! mobil itu terus menembakkan lampu sorot dan mengikuti naruto sepanjang jalan.

naruto mulai panik dan menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya. jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tangannya gemetar.

"cerita sakura bukan hoax!" gumamnya. "oh kami-sama kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi padaku?!"

mobil naruto melaju kencang dan diikuti oleh mobil dibelakangnya yang masih terus saja menembakkan lampu sorot.

akhirnya naruto sampai dirumah dengan selamat, akan tetapi mobil dibelakangnya tetap mengikutinya dan menembakkan lampu sorot kearahnya.

'yang harus aku lakukan sekarang adalah cepat masuk kerumah, kunci pintu dan menelepon polisi!' batin naruto seraya bergegas keluar dari mobilnya.

pengemudi mobil itu pun keluar dari mobilnya. suasana yang gelap membuat naruto sulit mengenali sosok yang mengikutinya dari tadi.

takut! itu yang naruto rasakan. 'apa yang diinginkan orang itu? kenapa mengikutiku sampai rumah?' batinnya.

"cepat! masuk rumahmu, kunci pintu dan telepon polisi!" sosok itu berteriak kearah naruto, dari suaranya yang berat itu pasti dia seorang pria.

teriakan sosok itu membuat naruto bingung. 'apa maksudnya?' batinnya seraya bergegas masuk kedalam rumah, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon polisi.

"layanan darurat konoha. ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ujar operator telepon.

"ha-halo, saya Namikaze Naruto ingin melaporkan ka-kalau ada orang aneh yang mengikuti saya, saya tinggal di perumahan konoha mansion blok B nomer 2. sa-saya takut!" ujar naruto.

"baik, petugas terdekat akan segera kesana. tenanglah nona."

naruto menutup teleponnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

ia menatap kearah jendela kamarnya yang terhubung dengan halaman rumah dimana mobilnya berada. Dan, oh my! mobil pengemudi itu masih disana!

naruto berlari keatas kasur dan menutup dirinya dengan selimut.

"kami-sama tolong aku!" gumamnya.

drrt drrt drrt.

ponsel naruto bergetar karena ada panggilan masuk.

Sasu-Teme

"halo, dobe? maaf tadi aku ketiduran, ada apa?" ujar sasuke.

"sa-sasuke! cepat datang ketempatku!"

"ck, kamu merindukan aku ya?" gumam sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"BAKA! CEPAT DATANG SAJA!"

click!

naruto memutuskan telepon dan kembali menyelimuti dirinya.

terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi yang membuat perasaannya lega. 'syukurlah sudah berakhir.' batinnya.

ia lembali melongok keluar jendela dan melihat sosok pengemudi yang mengikutinya tadi sedang digiring oleh dua orang polisi.

satu diantara polisi itu menghampiri rumah naruto dan yang lainnya membawa sosok misterius itu kedalam mobil patroli.

tok tok tok.

naruto yang mendengar suara ketukan pintu langsung berlari turun untuk membuka pintu dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada polisi itu.

ckrek!

"naruto? kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" ujar polisi itu.

"ehm, iya itachi-nii, terimakasih ya." naruto tersenyum.

"kami akan mengintrogasi orang itu untuk menanyakan motif atas perbuatannya." itachi menoleh kearah mobil patroli. "sebaiknya kamu menghubingi sasuke untuk menemani kamu malam ini naru-chan."

"iya, dia sedang dalam perjalanan kesini."

"baguslah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." gumam itachi seraya meninggalkan naruto dan dibalas anggukan lemah dari gadis bersurai emas itu.

naruto kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya dan duduk diatas sofa. ia memijit pelipisnya karena merasakan pening dikepalanya.

tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya, suara mobil sasuke.

tok tok.

"dobe, ini aku." ujar sasuke

pintu pun terbuka, dan naruto langsung memeluk sasuke erat, membenamkan wajah chubby-nya di dada bidang sasuke.

"sas, aku takut~" ujarnya lirih.

"tenang, aku disini untukmu kok." sasuke mengelus kepala naruto.

naruto makin mempererat pelukannya.

"baka." gumam sasuke.

"maaf? kamu bilang apa?" naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah sasuke.

"kamu itu baka." jawab sasuke dengan penekanan nada di kata terakhirnya. "kenapa kamu biarkan pintu mobilmu terbuka seperti itu?" sasuke menunjuk mobil naruto. "dan itu mobil siapa?" sasuke menunjuk mobil dibelakang mobil naruto.

"aneh, aku yakin tadi sudah menutup pintu mobilku." naruto mendekati mobilnya dan menutup pintu mobilnya. "ayo masuk, kuceritakan didalam." naruto menggandeng tangan sasuke dan menariknya masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

-skip time-

.

.

keesokan paginya, sakura dan ino langsung bergegas kerumah naruto setelah mendengar kejadian yang dialami naruto semalam.

sakura langsung memeluk naruto erat saat sampai dirumah naruto.

"tak kusangka ini bisa terjadi padamu naru, untung kamu tidak apa-apa." ujar sakura.

"kupikir itu cuma hoax belaka." sahut ino.

"hehe yah sudahlah, yang penting aku tidak apa-apa kan?" gumam naruto.

tak lama berselang kemudian, sebuah mobil patroli datang, dan turunlah sosok yang familiar bagi naruto.

"itachi-nii."

"hn, aku membawa laporan dari hasil penyelidikan kami semalam." ujar itachi.

"benarkah? lalu apa motif orang itu menembakkan lampu sorot padaku? siapa dia?" naruto penasaran.

"dia adalah shisui, temanku saat SMA dulu, yang mengejutkan disini adalah dia menembakkan lampu sorot padamu untuk menyelamatkanmu, bukan untuk mencelakaimu."

"menyelamatkan?" naruto bingung.

"iya, dia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia melihat siluet seseorang dikursi belakang mobilmu, sosok itu membawa sebuah pisau besar, saat shisui menembakkan lampu sorot, sosok itu menundukkan badannya agar tak terlihat, maka dari itu shisui terus menembakkan lampu sorot kearah mobilmu naruto."

naruto tercekat, matanya membulat, keringat dingin mulai terasa di telapak tangannya yang langsung digenggam erat oleh sakura.

"be-benarkah itu?" gumamnya lirih.

"itu benar, karena kami langsung melakukan olah TKP semalam dan kami menemukan sebilah pisau besar yang terletak tak jauh dari mobilmu." gumam itachi. "juga ada tetanggamu yang melihat seseorang berlari keluar dari mobilmu sesaat setelah kami membawa shisui."

"oh jadi~"

-flashback-

'kenapa kamu biarkan pintu mobilmu terbuka seperti itu?'

'aneh, aku yakin tadi sudah menutup pintu mobilku.'

-flashback off-

"hmm, aku mau bertemu shisui-nii untuk berterimakasih." ujar naruto.

"iya, nanti kutelepon dia." sahut itachi. "baiklah, ini jadi pelajaran untuk kalian semua, saat ingin bepergian, selalu periksa kursi belakang mobil kalian."

"hai, wakatta!" jawab ketiga gadis itu kompak.

.

.

.

.

END?

.

.

.

did you know who's the man in the back seat?

.

.

.

maaf kalo horrornya kurang greget, namanya juga author pemula :)

well then, jangan lupa mampir ke fic asuka yang lainnya ya ... hehehe

asuka sangat senang apabila para senpai berkenan meninggalkan kilasan review yang membangun untuk asuka :D akhir kata, sampai ketemu di fic asuka yang lainnya ya ... salam asuka indri :D

plis R.E.V.I.E.W


End file.
